


Aunque ellos jamás lo acepten...

by Allyth4Balleseros



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mother's Day, Mother-Son Relationship, Post-Thousand Year Blood War, Protectiveness, Racism, Romance, Seireitei, Vizards - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6789985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyth4Balleseros/pseuds/Allyth4Balleseros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Seito – Alumno en japonés.<br/>**Kasumiōji Rurichiyo - Líder de la Familia Menor Kasumiōji, la más rica e importante después de los Grandes Clanes Nobles. Apareció en el Arco de Syūsuke Amagai como Heredera de los Kasumiōji.</p>
<p>Si los rangos japoneses presentados en la historia resultan poco familiares o de plano desconocidos, las traducciones/conceptos aparecen en La Estrella de las Noches.</p></blockquote>





	Aunque ellos jamás lo acepten...

Tokugen-Sensei parpadeó, irritado—Me temo que necesitaré una repetición de lo que dijo, Kuchiki-Seito*…  
—No me quedaré a la clase de hoy, Sensei: Mi familia tiene planes—Fue la tranquila respuesta de Kuchiki Ryôhoshi—Tramité la exoneración hace ya una semana y todo está en orden…  
—Kuchiki-Seito, comprendo que su posición ocasionalmente lo obligará a ausentarse de sus lecciones y aunque alguien con su talento puede permitírselo no creo que esta…Festividad…A la que alude sea motivo suficiente—Tokugen-Sensei arrugó desdeñosamente la notificación aprobatoria de la Directora del Shinōreijutsuin.  
—Le aseguro, Tokugen-Sensei, que el Día de la Madre es una festividad celebrada en casi todo el Mundo Humano—Explicó Ryôhoshi con una paciencia que ni él se explicaba como mantenía—Es una tradición que mantenemos en la Mansión Kuchiki desde que yo nací.  
—Todos estamos al tanto de quién es su…Otro progenitor…Kuchiki-Seito—Una expresión burlonamente condescendiente se asomó al rostro del mayor, una que Ryôhoshi conocía demasiado bien—Si yo fuera usted, pondría más cuidado en irlo anunciando por todo Seireitei: Un ancestral linaje Noble…Contaminado por el descontrol de un momento y la cara bonita de una ramera Hollow…  
Una alumna jadeó y se cubrió la boca, horrorizada.  
Otro chico dejó caer su bolso por la sorpresa.  
Y algunos se permitieron sonreír con un deleite enfermizo.  
Ryôhoshi estaba orgulloso de haber durado tanto como lo hizo antes de que sus normalmente pacíficos ojos dorados adquirieran un brillo salvajemente bestial, una sombra blanca parpadeara sobre su rostro y un aura azul metálico comenzara a emanar de él…  
Se suponía que todo buen Kuchiki debía mantener la compostura sin importar la situación…  
Culpaba a sus genes Kurosaki.

* * *

 

Shirosaki había estado dibujando el estanque de Kois en el jardín privado de Byakuya cuando lo sintió. Un ominoso tirón en sus sienes: Una furia fría y la liberación de un instinto asesino normalmente bien controlado y canalizado sólo en el campo de batalla.  
Alguien se las había arreglado para cabrear a Ryôhoshi.  
Pero había algo más bajo las primeras corrientes de emoción: Una protectora ternura desesperada y una decepcionada amargura chocaban con un profundamente arraigado sentimiento de injusticia y un – de momento muy mal reprimido – instinto vengativo.  
Aquella mezcolanza de emociones contradictorias sólo podía significar algo: Era cosa de familia...

* * *

 

—¿Él hizo qué?—La sorpresa en el pálido rostro del Hollow era innegable, incluso para el – muy – vendado y mallugado Tokugen-Sensei.  
—Kuchiki-Seito atacó a su Sensei de Hakuda en frente de todos sus compañeros de clase durante un altercado verbal entre ambos que se salió de las manos—Zaraki Yachiru – Ex-Fukutaichō de la Onceava División del Gotei 13, hija adoptiva del recordado Zaraki Kenpachi y la Directora del Shinōreijutsuin durante los últimos diez años – le dirigió una mirada a su subordinado que sugería mucho dolor en un futuro próximo—Altercado que fue iniciado y llevado a extremos por Tokugen-Sensei.  
—¿Es una política en esta institución que los alumnos sean puestos en esas situaciones?—Preguntó fríamente Shirosaki, cruzándose de brazos y dejando correr la más leve corriente de su escalofriante Reiatsu.  
El único que no temió por su vida fue precisamente el causante de la reunión.  
—Le puedo asegurar, Kuchiki-Sama, que se tomaran medidas para prevenir cualquier repetición de este lamentable episodio…—La mujer se levantó de tras su escritorio y le ofreció una reverencia a los agraviados—En cuanto a Tokugen-Sensei estoy dispuesta a escuchar sugerencias: El buen nombre del Shinōreijutsuin fue comprometido de la forma más indigna posible, algo así jamás había pasado…  
—Con el cuerpo docente…—Finalizó el Hollow, levantándose—No nos insulte asumiéndonos ajenos a la opinión que circula a través del Seireitei, Zaraki-Sensei: Sabemos bien que los hijos de la Familias Nobles Menores, con unas pocas excepciones, son adiestrados para despreciar a Ryôhoshi desde antes de conocerlo, sólo por el hecho de ser lo que es…Por ser mi hijo—La expresión cuidadosamente estoica del albino no vaciló ni por una fracción de segundo—En cuanto a los ingresantes del Rukongai…Ellos llevan todo lo que pueden recordar aterrados de los Hollow y vinieron aquí para aprender a combatirlos: ¿Puede culpárseles realmente por temer a un nacido Vizard?  
—Kuchiki-Sama…—Yachiru trató de decir algo pero no halló las palabras: ¿Qué podía ofrecer? Todo eso era verdad…—¿Que desea que hagamos respecto al castigo de Tokugen-Sensei?—Preguntó finalmente, limitándose a lo que si estaba en su alcance manejar.  
—…Desde mañana, Ryôhoshi asistirá a la clase de Hakuda impartida por Kasumiōji-Sensei**—Decidió Shirosaki, poniéndole una mano en el hombro de su hijo y guiándolo hacia la salida—En cuanto a su subordinado, arregle una sanción según los estatus académicos de aquí: Suspensión, degradación, despido…Lo que indiquen sus normas. El peso del Clan Kuchiki aplastaría a un miembro de una Familia Menor de llevar este asunto a las cortes pero dejaré esa decisión al criterio de mi marido—Una sádica sonrisa se deslizó en el delicado rostro del Hollow, junto a un restallido de Reiatsu que transmitió claramente sus propios impulsos homicidas—Byakuya no estará nada complacido al saber de esto…Pero su reacción siempre será mejor a lo que yo le haré a Tokugen-Sensei la próxima vez que crucemos caminos sin testigos…Eso puedo prometerlo…

* * *

 

Apenas la puerta de su oficina se cerró tras los Kuchiki, la mujer se volvió hacia su subordinado con una expresión que no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre los diversos grados de dolor que el hombre estaba a punto de experimentar, Maestro en Combate Mano-a-Mano o no—Hollow-Chan va a viviseccionarlo en cuanto vuelva a verlo, Tokugen-Sensei, y ni siquiera el Rey Espíritu podrá salvarlo de su ira…Pero yo, yo tendré que lidiar con un muy cabreado Byakushi tratando de hundir el Shinōreijutsuin por este “desaire” a su familia.  
—Su estatus como Cabeza de uno de los Cinco Grandes Clanes Nobles no lo mantendrá intocable para siempre—Desestimó él—Kuchiki Byakuya se ha balanceado al borde del precipicio desde su repugnante enlace con un Hollow…—Asco brilló en los ojos del mayor—Yo soy miembro de la Familia Menor Tokugen y puedo asegurarle esto, Zaraki-Sensei: Nadie que sepa lo que le conviene ayudará a los Kuchiki cuando caigan en desgracia, tal como les pasó a los Shiba—Una sonrisa condescendiente se formó en su rostro contraído por el desdén—No comprendo el problema, yo sólo trato de proteger nuestras tradiciones…  
—¿Ya mencioné que Kuchiki Sōjun y su esposa vienen a menudo desde los Cuarteles de la Guardia Real a visitar a su único nieto? ¿Que Kurosaki Karin, la Gundanchō del Kanritai, cuenta con la aprobación y confianza de sus pares y de la mismísima Sōshireikan, Shihōin Yoruichi? ¿Que Ulquiorra Cifer, la Tercera Espada, juró ir Ceros Oscuras en cualquier amenaza contra su ahijado? ¿Que Kurosaki Isshin, Taichō de la Segunda División, visita la Mansión Kuchiki semanalmente para pasar tiempo con sus “segundo hijo y nieto”? ¿Que Kurosaki Yuzu, una de los tres Fukukidōchō, adora instruir a su único sobrino con afinidad por el Kidō? ¿Que Orihime Ciffer, la Fullbringer más poderosa viva, comparte interés en las artes curativas con su ahijado? ¿Que Hitsugaya Rukia trata a su único sobrino como a otro hijo? ¿Qué Kurosaki Ichigo, el Salvador de los Cinco Mundos, adora a su sobrino mayor?—Yachiru disparaba un nombre tras otro, implacable ante el paulatino horror de Tokugen-Sensei al darse cuenta de a quienes exactamente había estado alienando en su contra al atacar al Heredero Kuchiki.  
—Zaraki-Sensei, usted conoce a todos los mencionados personalmente…¿Cree que, de darse la necesidad, usted podría…?  
—Nada de lo que yo diga los hará cambiar de opinión si deciden entrarle al pie de guerra…—Negó Yachiru con un deleite sanguinario en la mirada, remanente de sus tiempos en la Onceava División—Y, honestamente, no veo la más mínima razón para involucrarme, Tokugen-San: Zaraki Kenpachi, mi fallecido Otou-San, tomó bajo su ala a Hollow-Chan. Él lo consideraba un alumno prodigio y nuestra amistad se ha mantenido desde entonces—La Shinigami se levantó nuevamente y marchó hacia la puerta, abriéndola—Ahora, si mi implicación previa con su honorífico no fue lo bastante clara, lo invito a retirarse de mi institución mientras aún pueda caminar, Tokugen-San: Queda despedido de su puesto como docente del Shinōreijutsuin.

* * *

 

—Ryô…¿Qué fue lo que pasó, pequeño?—Shirosaki había enviado a un guardia a las Barracas de la Sexta apenas llegaron a la Mansión Kuchiki: Byakuya debía volver a casa inmediatamente. Apenas tres minutos después, el Noble ya estaba en la estancia, habiendo abandonado la oficina apenas la palabra “emergencia” se pronunció junto a los nombres de su esposo e hijo—Está bien, no estás en problemas, pero necesitamos que nos cuentes toda la verdad, adecuada conducta Kuchiki o no…  
—Okaa-San…Otou-san—Exhaló el adolescente, mirando al suelo—Sé que reaccioné mal, pero…  
—Llevamos años discutiendo los peligros de dejar demasiado libre tu lado instintivo, Ryôhoshi—Intervino Byakuya con una expresión cuidadosamente neutral—Normalmente eres mucho mejor para controlarte…  
—No quise asustar a nadie…Yo sólo…Estaba tan molesto—El Vizard bajó la cabeza, avergonzado por la escena que armó en un día tan importante para su familia y por alimentar las venenosas habladurías de la Alta Sociedad del Seireitei, siempre ansiosa de minar al actual Clan Kuchiki—Las cosas se salieron de control y yo simplemente arremetí…Hemos lidiado con esa clase de situación antes, pero nunca…Jamás me había tropezado con alguien que fuera capaz de injuriar a alguien de esa forma, sin importarle tantos testigos…  
—Ryôhoshi…¿Tu Sensei me insultó, no es cierto?—Shirosaki cruzó rápidamente la distancia que lo separaba de su emocionalmente exhausto hijo y lo atrapó en un abrazo—Pasó otra vez, sólo que ahora fue peor…¿Me equivoco?  
—Okaa-San…—El menor apretó el abrazo—A nivel racional comprendo que milenios de tradición no pueden cambiarse en un día pero ya han pasado casi veinte años…Y tú…Tú no eres como todos en el Shinōreijutsuin se esfuerzan por hacernos ver a los Hollow…  
—¿Qué y quién?—Preguntó Byakuya fríamente, recuperando la atención de su familia. El furioso Noble observó la expresión agotada de su hijo y el impotente dolor mal escondido en los ojos de su esposo—¿Qué y quién esta vez?  
—Byakuya, no necesito que asesines a alguien para defender mi honor…Estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas—Shirosaki acarició cariñosamente los cabellos de su hijo antes de volverse hacia su lívido marido—Además, no podemos dejar que este pequeño inconveniente nos arruine el día…—El Hollow se acercó al Shinigami y le echó los brazos al cuello, reclinándose contra él. Byakuya lo aferró por la cintura casi instintivamente y arqueó una perfecta ceja ante la expresión juguetona de su esposo—Después de todo, ya saben lo que dicen: _“La mejor venganza es vivir bien…”_ —El albino abandonó la estancia con un _“Apresúrense en arreglarse, se supone que no debo descubrir mi sorpresa antes de la cinco”_ lanzado descuidadamente tras de él.  
—¿Otou-San?—Preguntó tímidamente el adolescente, deteniendo a su progenitor cuando este se disponía a seguir las instrucciones de su esposo.  
—¿Sí, hijo?—Devolvió curioso Byakuya, volviéndose.  
—Esto pasará de nuevo…Y otra vez, y otra vez—Ryôhoshi avanzó hasta alcanzar al otro Noble—Pero quizá algún día, cuando yo haya salvado un par de veces a la Sociedad de Almas, la hostilidad contra Okaa-San finalmente desaparezca…  
—¿Aspirando a emular a tu tío Ichigo?—Caviló ligeramente divertido el mayor—Quizá. Nadie puede predecir cuándo aquellos que se vieron privilegiados sin confrontar la frialdad del mundo aprenderán a dejar de lado sus mezquinos prejuicios…—Un ardiente proteccionismo destelló en los ojos grises de Byakuya—Somos Kuchiki. Nuestra familia se ha ganado mucho más que el derecho a escoger amor sobre conveniencia matrimonial. Shiro protege nuestro honor de la única forma que puede, lidiando con los insultos tan dignamente que todos terminan dudando si realmente es un Hollow—Una sonrisa cómplice pasó entre padre e hijo—Pero eso no significa que nosotros debamos ser tan indulgentes…  
Ryohoshi asintió, sonriendo afectuosamente—¿Por Okaa-San? Lo que sea…

**Author's Note:**

> *Seito – Alumno en japonés.  
> **Kasumiōji Rurichiyo - Líder de la Familia Menor Kasumiōji, la más rica e importante después de los Grandes Clanes Nobles. Apareció en el Arco de Syūsuke Amagai como Heredera de los Kasumiōji.
> 
> Si los rangos japoneses presentados en la historia resultan poco familiares o de plano desconocidos, las traducciones/conceptos aparecen en La Estrella de las Noches.


End file.
